


The Show Must Go On

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Claiming, Cock Cages, Demon Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Moral Ambiguity, Semi-Public Sex, Shifting Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Sometimes Faim is pleased with how well his plans work, while sometimes he ends up fucked.(Sometimes both happen together.)





	The Show Must Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prinzenhasserin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinzenhasserin/gifts).



Faim’s glad for the too small cock cage biting painfully into his sensitive flesh when Vralo pushes his studded cock into him or he would have come on the spot. As it is, his cock leaks copiously and tries futilely to swell within its confines.

Oh, Faim doesn’t care about the room of demons watching them. Doesn’t even care that it’s his brother fucking him. Ok, both of those are lies. Faim cares because he needs this to seem real, he needs them to believe he’s well and truly broken, when he’s really seeding each of them with a piece of his magic that will implode with them when they stray too far from him. He feels no shame though as they strokes their cocks and finger their cunts and fuck right in front of him as they call him names. None of them matter.

The only one in this room that matters to him is Vralo. A particularly hard thrust from Vralo has Faim seeing stars and blinking back tears as the ache in his balls grow. No one but his brother can make him feel like this.

“You’re mine,” Vralo hisses before digging his fangs into Faim’s neck.

Despite the cage, Faim comes from that, come dripping from his limp cock as someone shouts.

Smiling as the first of the demons dies, causing a panic and more to run, Faim uses his greater strength to break the chains binding him to remind his brother that half-demon doesn’t mean lesser, especially when that other half happened to be dragon. Man-handling Vralo so that Faim’s now the one on top, Faim takes a moment to enjoy to Vralo’s started face, his impressive set of horns, his red on black eyes, his twilight skin covering his heavily muscled frame.

Faim let his visage shift to feral, mouth full of fangs and pressing his mouth against his brother’s tasting, his blood.

“And you’re mine, brother,” Faim growls against Vralo’s lips before sinking his fangs into his neck, grinning as Vralo howls, his knot suddenly flaring within Faim as a chorus of screaming deaths serenade them.


End file.
